


Sing To Me Pt. 1

by Winky_cat2309



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winky_cat2309/pseuds/Winky_cat2309
Summary: Blackfire shows up in Jump City for some partying and drinking, but instead finds herself sitting atop a building and staring out at Titans Tower, but when she collides with Red X who just happens to robbing the same building, she is invited back to his apartment where she finds herself alone in his bed. She begins to realize how chaotic her life really is, and that maybe she wants a change.





	Sing To Me Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I did a shitty job summarizing this but eh, life is short. 
> 
> Essentially what I want to do here is make 3 parts to this that explore Blackfire as a character. She's very complex in that yes, she's done horrible things (particularly to her sister) however, I believe that no character that has ever been created is just black and white. There are gray areas, areas that might not be explored in canon. Blackfire is complex character that definitely has a vulnerable side to her, no matter how much she tries to hide it. So, for the 3 people that may read this, enjoy! And hopefully I'll get around to posting part 2 and 3 in the near future. (Although with me you never know. This could very well turn into 5 parts but i'm playing it by ear right now lmao.)

The dark-haired girl sat on the roof of the tall building, looking ahead at the giant T shaped tower. She brought the bottle to her lips and took a swig. It was such a simple life that her sister lived; fighting crime, partying in the city and giving her body to that stupid bird boy. She had long ago come to terms with the fact that she was jealous, but the bitterness that came along with it was excruciating. She felt such a strong hatred for her younger sister, but there was also a small part of her that wanted reconciliation. She hugged her knees to her chest, bottle still in hand. It was a beautiful night. There were hardly any clouds in the sky so one could see the stars as they twinkled brightly, making their presence known. The light on the top of the tower blinked every minute or so as she sat there, staring at the life she felt she wasn't allowed to have. But she needed to see it, needed to feel it in her heart. It only fueled her hatred of her sister, after all the two were total opposites, like that of love and hate. Although, Blackfire had always felt she'd rather be feared than loved, even if it was completely isolating. The sounds of cars honking and people talking echoed from down below a s she stared at the giant tower until the windows went dark. They were turning in for the night. She took another swig of the whiskey, the alcohol stinging her throat as she swallowed. Just then she heard the alarm system going off inside the building. She shrugged it off as some fat guy in a mask trying to rob the place, but when the door to the roof swung open behind her she turned to see a man dressed in black spandex and a signature skull shaped mask. Red X. 

“Piss off…” She uttered under breath as she turned her back to him. 

“Aww what’s the matter princess? Your sister got you down in the dumps?” He teased as he approached the alien. She scoffed, doing her best to ignore him. 

“Hey that’s fine you can ignore me all you want but I suggest you follow me outa here. The cops might suspect you if I’m not here and I don’t plan on sticking around when they show up.” He smirked. She stood up, whiskey still in her hand. 

“Fine.” She poured out the rest of the whiskey, smashing the bottle on the ground. X jumped a little as the glass shattered at their feet. 

“Seems like a waste…” He muttered. She payed him no mind as she lifted off the ground and took off into the sky. X pressed the button on his belt but was surprised to see sparks erupting from it. 

“Shit.” He pressed it again but still, nothing happened. His tech had been malfunctioning for a week or two and he had spent some time in his office trying to figure out the cause, but of all times why did it have to be in the middle of a heist? He bit his bottom lip, becoming frustrated as police sirens were getting closer to the building. Blackfire looked down at him. 

“Need some help?” She offered, her tone laced with sarcasm. He mumbled something under his breath that she couldn’t quite make out. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She swooped down and extended her hand to him. He reluctantly took it and even though his face was hidden behind the mask she swore he was scowling. She quickly zoomed off with him just as the cops had entered the screaming building. The two flew over the sleeping city, his hand in hers. She of course was able to handle the extra weight being that she possessed the same alien strength as her sister. 

“Uh, thanks for saving my ass back there.” X finally spoke up, breaking the silence. She rolled her eyes slightly. 

“You need to get that thing fixed.” She advised as they drifted through some clouds. He sighed, looking down. He was unable to see anything due to the clouds but the second they cleared he yelped slightly at the sight below him, gripping her hand a bit tighter as his palms became a little sweaty. Blackfire couldn’t help but smile. 

“Relax.” 

Feeling embarrassed, he felt his cheeks flush a bit and he closed his eyes so as to not see the reality of where he was currently. They flew over a skyscraper and a bunch of apartment buildings which he soon recognized as his neighborhood once he felt brave enough to open his eyes again. The landing was soft and gentle which was a nice surprise considering this was Blackfire we’re talking about, and he figured she’d drop him into a dumpster just to make a point. But instead, swooped down in an ally behind the apartment complex and didn’t let go of his hand until his feet were on the ground, soon landing on her own feet. Their eyes met for a few seconds but they were interrupted by more police sirens as they turned to see a bunch of cars racing down the street towards their previous destination.   
“Hey uh, you wanna come inside? I’ve got some beers in the fridge and a pretty decent couch.” He suggested, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew very well why she was on Earth again, but he wasn’t enough of an asshole to make her admit it, after all he did have a conscience.   
She made an odd expression, something between anger and sadness, but he did catch the pink tint in her cheeks. She crossed her arms and he recognized this as her signature refusal which only urged him to push harder. 

“Look I know you’re tired…and probably drunk. You should stay the night at my place.” With every word he spoke, he danced around the reality of her situation; that she had nowhere else to go. She sighed, glancing over at him before answering. 

“I’m not sleeping on the couch.” He couldn’t help but smile. 

“I’ll take the couch, you can have my bed.”

 

Blackfire stood in front of the bathroom mirror, running a brush through her ebony locks. She had recently cut her hair as a way of reinventing herself. It now hung just above her shoulders with it’s original bounce and shine. It was one of the few things she liked about herself. She set the brush down on the counter, ignoring the fact that she had left her longer strands entangled in the man’s brush. She slipped her bra and panties back on, along with the large shirt X had given her after she asked if she could take a shower. She flicked the light off and got into his bed. The sheets felt nice and warm against her skin, not to mention they smelled like him; a mix between Listerine and a faint hint of cigarette smoke. She let herself take it all in as she closed her eyes, putting away her troubles for a while, only to have them return as she tried to fall asleep.

X sat in his office fiddling with his belt, still unable to determine the problem. He sighed, leaning back in his chair and running his fingers through his now visible black hair. He had changed into his casual sweatpants and t shirt once they had gotten in. Normally he would never reveal his identity to anyone, friend or foe, but Blackfire was different. Sure, they had hooked up before but that wasn’t the reason. No, it was because she was hurting. It was because every time he would run into her he knew it was because she was on the run again, being hunted. It wasn’t necessarily her fault though. She had told him during pillow talk that growing up her sister was always praised while she was scolded for not being more like her. It’s not that she didn’t love her parents, it’s just that they never understood her. She was a wild card, chaotic and unpredictable, things that she was told to hide from everyone, to never let anyone see who she really was inside. That kind of childhood could turn even the nicest guy against the world with iron fists. He looked back at his utility belt that sat on his desk, still broken. He sighed again, clicking the light off and exiting his office in favor of the lumpy living room couch with his name on it.

Blackfire looked out the window as she lay in a bed that wasn’t her own, not that she really had her own bed anymore. Being banished from her home planet, she had been on the run for quite a while, finding places here and there to rest. Although, it was inevitable that she would decide to come to Jump City. It was the place where all her hopes desires came together like a school of fish in the ocean, only to separate within the crashing waves. The bright red neon sign nearly blinded her as it flickered obnoxiously outside the window to let people know that the Chinese restaurant was indeed still open, even at this hour. Somehow, even though she was under the covers, she felt cold. It was a different kind of sensation, not so much chilly, but more so loneliness that sent a chill up her spine and making the skin on her legs rise. She had felt this kind of cold before, too many times to count. The overwhelming sense of isolation washed over as she came to the realization that after tonight she would once again be homeless. Her sadness was interrupted by a small knock on the door and a comforting voice.

“Hey, it’s me. I uh, just need to use the bathroom real quick.”

“Ok, come in.” Her voice was softer than usual, probably because she was nearly crying a few moments ago.   
The door opened slowly and he walked in, his hand covering the left side of his face so as to not look at her, unsure if she was decent or not. He entered the bathroom quickly and shut the door behind him. Blackfire could unfortunately still hear him doing his business being that the walls in his apartment were paper thin. She shut her eyes again, trying to ignore him as best she could. She heard the toilet flush and then the sink, then silence until the door opened again. She heard him walking towards the bedroom door but she suddenly sat up in bed. 

“Wait…don’t go…” She muttered. He turned around to look at her, unsure if he had heard her correctly. 

“I-is everything ok?” He asked. She shook her head in response.

“I thought I could do it…” She began softly. 

“But I don’t think I can…” 

X stood there, unsure if he should respond or just let her continue. 

“What do you mean?” She finally returned his gaze, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight and making his breath hitch. 

“I thought I could be okay…by myself y’know,” She held the covers close to her chest. “But I’m not…I’m not okay. No part of this is okay.”


End file.
